The Orchid and the Rose
by heyytheremickey
Summary: When two new Swords of Damocles emerge above Shizume City, the people of HOMRA and Scepter 4 are taken aback. However, when both groups collectively go to confront the new Kings, they are given yet another surprise: they're Queens. Who are they? Where did they come from? For what purpose are they now in Japan? And why do they suddenly take an interest in the Red and Blue Kings?
1. The Two Queens

**Title: The Orchid and the Rose**

 **Summary: When two new Swords of Damocles emerge above Shizume City, the people of HOMRA and Scepter 4 are taken aback. However, when both groups collectively go to confront the new Kings, they are given yet another surprise: they're Queens. Who are they? Where did they come from? For what purpose are they now in Japan? And why do they suddenly take an interest in the Red and Blue Kings?**

 **Language: English**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genre/s: Romance/Drama/Humor**

 **Characters/Pairings: [S. Mikoto, OC], [Munakata R., OC]**

 **The Orchid: Reine Montbeliard**

 **The Rose: Alayna Belrose**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the K Project characters! I do own my characters however!**

* * *

 **The Orchid and the Rose**

 _Prologue: The Two Queens_

* * *

The streets of Paris were tightly packed with small vehicles, bicycles, and nicely dressed individuals. The sky was a brilliant blue, interrupted only by spots of white clouds. On ground level, the overarching sounds were that of incessant _beep, beep, beeping_ and the ever-colorful French language being spat from one irritated driver to another: " _C'est des conneries! Va te faire enculer!_ "*. However, five stories up in a glass building, the sounds were merely that of a whisper.

A small, strawberry blonde haired woman wearing a flowy white satin dress sat by a floor-to-ceiling window in the glass building, sipping tea. Her eyes were closed as she focused on every muffled sound around her: the whistling breeze outside, the chatter of birds, the light footsteps of the other individuals in the room.

One sound perked her interest as she again drew the fine china tea cup to her lips. It was footsteps, though much louder than those of her usual crowd. _Thud, thud, thud_ , they rang out unpleasantly. However, the strawberry blonde continued to sit casually, legs crossed over the other, eyes closed, sipping her tea, until the thudding footsteps lingered just to her left. She opened her golden hazel eyes and immediately saw purple.

There was a pull at the side of her lip. "I see," she mused, shifting her body to face the purple-clad man with a smile.

"For you," the man spoke, clear and loud as his footsteps had been. In his hand, he held out a letter.

The woman swiftly picked the note from his grasp between her middle and fore finger, and unfolded it. As she read through its contents, her grin only grew wider.

"You are dismissed," she spoke freely to the man, who bowed his head before sauntering off across the room and down the stairs. When she was sure he was gone, the woman let out a child-like squeal, catching the attention of the others in the room.

"Miss Belrose?" a man with dark hair questioned hesitantly, stepping toward the excited blonde. The woman paused, leaning back in her chair, and grinning at the men and women in stark-white lab coats staring at her in identical confusion. She sent them all a sweet smile, cocking her head to the side.

"It would appear," she began, twirling a lock of strawberry blonde hair between her fingers. "We're being summoned by Miss Montbeliard."

Gasps echoed across the mostly barren room, before being replaced by large grins and jubilant cheers. The woman laughed joyously, before turning back to her tea cup, lifting it, and sloshing around its contents.

"So," she whispered to herself, turning to peer out the window. "You've finally found it, eh Reine?"

 **xXxXxXx**

Days later, in the middle of a bustling street in Shizume City, a fight was about to be instigated. On one side, the members of HOMRA stood with their blazing red aura with their leader, their King Mikoto Suoh, in the front. Above their heads hung a dark brown Sword of Damocles.

Many paces off to the side, a small colorblind girl in a red dress and Mary Janes clutched to a young man with light brown hair.

"They're always fighting," Anna, the small girl in the red dress, whispered, disproving of the Clan's constant warring out of worry for them. Next to her, the light brown haired Tatara chuckled lightly.

"It's fine; it'll all work out somehow," he chimed in, trying to cheer her up. "They wouldn't be them if they didn't find something to fight about." Anna looked up at him for a moment, as if registering what he said, before returning her eyes to the standoff.

On the other side of the street, men and women in blue and white coats stood at attention, with their leader, a King named Reisi Munakata, standing in the front, with a curvaceous blonde woman at his side. They were Scepter 4.

Around them, no one seemed to give much attention to the two rivaling groups; even they had become used to their constant cat-and-mouse game.

"Mikoto," Munakata announced, hand readied at his blade. "You and your Clansman have caused the public great disturbances." Mikoto lazily peered around the mostly unaffected street and the cheery Japanese men and women paying them all no mind.

"Everything seems fine to me," he retorted, disregarding the few simmering benches and trees caused by his own quarrelling Clansman moments prior to Scepter 4's arrival. Munakata signed, rubbing his temples and Mikoto smirked slightly, accusing, "You're just looking for any good excuse to have me locked up."

Of course, that _was_ what Munakata wanted to do. In his opinion, the Third King was a danger to himself and everyone around him. But he wasn't about to admit that the Red King was right.

As per their normal meetings, Munakata brandished his sword as his Clansman had already done and readied himself for the upcoming fight. A blue aura surrounded Scepter 4 as a Sword of Damocles appeared above them, just as Mikoto's had appeared above him and his clan. However, as both Kings and Clans were in ready-position, an image forming in the distant blue sky caught the attention of some of Scepter 4.

"Isn't that…?" a Scepter 4 Clansman called, lowering his sword slightly, eyes trained to the sky. Munakata's eyes flickered up and what he saw made his brows pull together.

"That's impossible…" he muttered, lowering his own sword.

All the members in Scepter 4 followed his gaze. Though their better judgment and instinct told them to attack while Scepter 4 was distracted, the members of HOMRA followed suit when the Blues' faces contorted in absolute confusion.

Materializing in the sky above a spot some hundred meters away from their own Swords were two new Swords of Damocles that were unlike anything any of the men and women had ever seen before. The first to completely materialize was a simple rose gold colored rapier with pale pink roses decorating its hilt and a cream-colored gem embedded in the blade itself. Seconds later, a royal purple estoc appeared next to it, undecorated aside from the violet gem positioned at the end of the hilt.

For a moment, the Red and Blue Clansmen could only watch in shock. _There are more Kings?!_ They all thought in unmasked confusion. Finally, determining this new situation to be a bigger deal than their petty rivalry, Munakata turned to face his blonde companion, who was still eyeing the two new blades incredulously.

"Awashima," he spoke, and the blonde woman averted her eyes from the blades to look at him. Without needing him to say anything more, the tough blonde turned to face the other members of Scepter 4.

"Everyone!" she called, catching the attention of not only Scepter 4, but also of HOMRA. "A matter of new importance has come up! Please return to the vans immediately!"

The blue and white clad Clansmen nodded simultaneously and retreated to their vehicles. Yata, a Red Clansman small in stature, was about to object when a blonde man with glasses held out his arm to stop him. The small orange-haired boy paused, looking up at the blonde man in irritation until he noticed that he was looking at their King.

"King?" the blonde man, Kusanagi, questioned Mikoto, who had watched Munakata leave rather calmly and silently. Then, the Red King began to walk away toward Anna. When she noticed him growing near, she broke from Tatara to grasp the hem of his shirt.

"Head toward the Swords," he ordered, leading the pack in the direction of the pink and purple Swords of Damocles.

As both clans entered the area marked by the two new Swords, they were greeted with two distinct groups of their own. Half of them adorned long white coats and pants, as if they were a group of researchers. The other half appeared similarly; however, instead of white, the other group wore deep purple jackets and black pants.

Munakata, Awashima, and the rest of Scepter 4 exited the vans as Mikoto and HOMRA arrived behind them, leaving a flaming trail as they went. Munakata noticed this and inwardly groaned at the Red King's lack of care concerning the state of their city. However, burying that issue to the back of his mind, the dark haired man stepped forward toward the unknown groups.

"Hello there," he called to them. "Who, may I ask, are all of you? And who exactly are your Kings?"

Both groups appeared confused by his statement and peered around at each other, whispering. Though it was barely audible, the Red and Blue Kings and their clans had a sudden realization: their dialect was not from around there, nor were they speaking Japanese. In fact, none of them appeared to be from Japan at all.

However, just as Munakata believed his new situation would be even more difficult to deal with, one of the men in a purple coat stepped forward. He called in Japanese, "We are visiting here from France." Munakata grinned slightly, glad that one of them was a bit fluent in the language.

"I understand," he replied, crossing his arms over his chest. "So, you are a new King? Who is–"

"Oh, no," the man replied, interrupting the Blue King. "I'm not a King. There are no Kings here."

Munakata's eyes narrowed in confusion and irritation, not immediately understanding what the French man was implying. Around him, the members of both Scepter 4 and HOMRA whispered amongst themselves.

At the same time, Anna stared deeply at the white-clad group as if completely entranced. Through the two dozen or so bodies, one smaller body moving swiftly through the crowd caught her attention: it was a brilliant pink color. The young girl's eyes widened and she breathed, "What a beautiful pink." Above her, Mikoto's head snapped in her direction and watched Anna stare off through the crowd, eventually following her gaze in marked confusion.

As if to answer everyone's unasked questions, two women stepped forward through their individual groups. From the white-clad group, a strawberry blonde woman appeared holding a frilly pink parasol and wearing a white silk dress. The other woman, walking past the purple-clad man to stand next to the strawberry-blonde, was markedly taller than her counterpart and had deep purple hair tied in a braid and wore a tasteful dark jumpsuit.

The two women paused a couple meters away from the two Kings. Suddenly, they were engulfed in different colored auras, which spread to their individual groups behind them: the strawberry-blonde was engulfed in pink and the purple haired woman engulfed in light purple.

As the auras dissipated, the strawberry blonde offered her hand out toward them all, a small smile dancing on her lips. "Bonjour, Kings," she spoke in a young, sweet voice, a clear French accent evident in every word she spoke, Japanese and French alike. With an innocent shrug of her shoulders, the blondette continued, "It is as he says: there are no Kings over here."

"There are, however," the purple haired woman interjected, a smirk on her own lips. "Two Queens."

* * *

 **New story! Here are the translations to the French statements:**

" **C'est des conneries! Va te faire enculer!" – to the effect of "This is bullshit! Fuck you!"**

 **I just finished the first season of K and I'm absolutely in love! I really hope you all like the idea of this story so far. Who are these two Queens and what do they want with the Kings we all know and love?**

 **Keep reading and find out! Also, I would really super appreciate reviews! :)**


	2. The Rose

**Note: From this point on, the chapters will either be titled "The Orchid" or "The Rose", which will follow the point of view of the either Reine or Alayna respectively. There isn't going to be a science to it – there may be five chapters in a row that follow Alayna, or maybe it'll be every other – so be sure to see who's chapter it is before reading to avoid confusion! Thank you!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the K Project characters! I do own my characters however!**

* * *

 **The Orchid and the Rose**

 _Chapter 1: The Rose_

* * *

For a long time, all was silent. It was as if no one really knew what to make of Reine or myself, of the two newcomers who somehow were welcomed into their lifestyle of Kingdom. With a small smirk on my lips, I peered sideways up at my longtime partner in crime and complete opposite: though we had both dedicated much of our lives to research, we had come from very different backgrounds. While I was of noble heritage, bred to be the perfect lady, she had come from a strict military family. Our differing backgrounds reflected in our diametrically different personalities; however, just as the generations before us, a single goal had driven our paths together and made us inseparable.

But unlike any generation before us, we were more driven. Years of toiling, researching, and hypothesizing has brought us closer than anyone in our families had ever come. Our goal would soon be realized.

"Queens, hm?"

Twirling my parasol in neat spins above my head, I peered up innocently at the intimidating-looking blue-haired man and his blonde friend before averting my gaze to Reine again. The purple-haired woman held the man's gaze with a similar sort of haughtiness glimmering in her dark eyes and crooked grin, as if daring each other to make the next move. I rolled my eyes at her, earning a quick but noticeable flicker of attention from Reine, and crossed my arms over my chest. I continued twirling the parasol between my fingers as my more mature and sultry other half began to explain our arrival. Shifting my weight to my right leg, I turned my attention back to the crowd of individuals with a bored expression while my team muttered behind me.

" _What do you think they're saying_?" One woman whispered in French, earning a couple incoherent murmurs of uncertainty.

"The blue man is nosy," I responded in sweet, child-like French, peering back at my white-clad team and earning their attention. "He wants to know why we are here. Miss Montbeliard is bull-shitting them." As the men smirked and the women giggled, I realized I'd gained the attention of the crowd before us. Next to me, a vein had burst in Reine's forehead and her jaw was noticeably clenched.

"And what did your friend just say?" The blue haired man asked, causing beads of sweat to form on my forehead. Clearly, I'd spoken louder than I'd thought, albeit in a language none of them could understand.

Before I could comment, Reine quickly interjected, "She is translating to our teams. Most of them are not fluent in Japanese and have a hard time understanding what we are saying. Right, Miss Belrose?" She spoke my name through gritted teeth and I smiled sheepishly.

"Miss Montbeliard is very unhappy that I nearly blew our cover," I continued narrating in French to the groups of men and women behind us, causing Reine to let out an exasperated sigh. I redirected my attention to the crowd in front of us, speaking in Japanese, "My apologies, dear _messieurs et mademoiselles_ ; I assumed you would have no problem with my translating. Please accept my apology." As I dipped my head down and curtsied, I could just barely hear a light, nearly inaudible scoff to my left. I smirked, before quickly replacing it with a sweet smile as a peered up at the crowd through my lashes.

And as I caught sight of the red-clad group, my heart stopped.

Eyes widening, I found myself begin to walk forward away from the protection of my group and Reine toward the allure of the red group. Behind me, Reine hissed in her harsh French tone, " _Where do you think you're going_?"

Ignoring her, I closed my eyes and closed my umbrella, holding it at my side as I felt warmth spread over me as the pink aura seemed to fill my very being. In a quick motion, my eyes flew open and I found myself leaping up in the air, higher than I had ever before. For a moment, I lingered above everyone like a bright pink flash of light. Just as gravity was about to pull me back down to Earth, I reopened my frilly pink parasol. And it was as if I'd become light as a feather, for I merely cascaded down in slow swoops with the breeze, landing just before a tall red-headed male and a short white-haired girl. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see everyone looking at me incredulously.

"W-What the hell..?!" An orange-haired boy just behind the tall red hair fumbled, looking back and forth between Reine and me.

"Mm…" The blue haired man adjusted his glasses, as if mildly confused and astonished by what had just occurred.

Without even looking back, I knew Reine was giving me an agitated glare. However, that was the least of my focus at the moment. As I stood in front of the red head and the white haired girl, I sunk down into a crouched position at the young girl's level and practically began gushing with adoration.

"You," I squealed, placing my hands on my cheeks, "are the absolute _cutest_ little thing in the entire world! You're like a perfect little doll or something. Oh my goodness, I could just take you home and–" The hand she was holding notably tensed and, out of confusion and curiosity, I found myself peering up at the tall man and immediately regretting it. His red eyes were practically glowing and I felt a shiver roll down my spine as we stared at each other.

Behind us, I heard Reine sigh and comment, "Again, I apologize for my friend. She often speaks out of turn and without thinking. Right, Miss Belrose?"

Breaking away from the bone-chilling stare, I looked back down at the girl and began again, ignoring Reine and gushing "Truly! You just absolutely filled me with joy! I do not even really know what I just did but I knew I had to speak to you! Oh, we absolutely have to be friends, little mademoiselle!"

Silence.

Continuing to look at the young girl's face, I began to feel uncomfortable, wondering if I had said too much to the small individual. There was something exceedingly different about her than all the others, and I had found myself drawn to her and unable to control my emotions. However, as my eyes darted back in forth between hers, I couldn't help but think I'd frightened her with my boisterous nature. However, just as I was about to apologize, her lips moved.

"Your pink," she spoke sweetly, "is very pretty."

And despite her overall apathetic appearance, her eyes were happy, and that was enough.

 **xXxXxXx**

" _Idiot!"_

With a sheepish grinned, I laughed awkwardly and scratched the back of my head. After our entrance event and my outbursts, Reine had practically dragged me back to our rented, hidden estate out in the countryside beyond Shizume City with our respective teams trailing behind us. From the moment we were out of earshot, the purple-haired woman had made it her duty to scold me in every way possible in both French and Japanese for my "stupidity". Because I'd "put the whole mission at risk" or something along those lines.

As I stared calmly out the window at the distant ocean and took a sip of peppermint tea, I noticed Reine's face contort and redden more. She hissed, "Put down the tea."

Placing it gently on a glass coaster, I turned to face her apathetically. Rein sighed, stepping forward to sit opposite to me and placed her chin in her hand.

"You know," she commented, eyes averted to stare out the window as I watched her carefully. "With how suspiciously you were acting, they're going to be watching us. And probably thinking you're bipolar, with the random manic outbursts." I giggled, retrieving my tea despite her previous request and sipped it gingerly.

"Maybe that's my plan," I commented, earning her attention. "Keep them on their toes so they never know what to expect from the Pink Queen. Or–" I paused, a dark grin spreading across my lips as I placed the tea down. "Maybe I am crazy. You know what they say about the Belrose women."

Reine shook her head, but I could see a smile toying at her lips, lightening the mood. However, she immediately spoke, "I'm just saying, be careful. You don't want to attract bad attention early on. I do need you and your team here. I can't be expected to do all the work."

"And you won't be doing all the work," I promised, resting my head on my hand and grinning. "I have an in now, you know." Reine raised a brow.

"The little girl?"

I grinned.

"Alayna, you cannot expect that she–"

"You could sense it too, could you not?"

Reine was quiet, and I knew she knew what I meant. Despite everyone in the crowd giving off an aura much unlike any average person, the little white haired girl's was even more incredible. There was something different about her, something that may just be the lead that we needed to succeed in our mission.

"Plus," I gushed, placing my hands on my cheeks and sighing. "She's just so cute! I just want to dress her up in beautiful clothes like my own little doll!" Reine rolled her eyes and snatched my teacup before I was able to grab it.

"Like I said," the purple haired woman instructed, sitting up from her seat and drinking the rest of my tea. "Keep your emotions in check. You'll give people vertigo with your fluctuating emotional rollercoaster. Or, worse, get us in trouble."

Reine placed the empty teacup on the table and sauntered out of the mostly empty study. I watched her leave, smiling, before standing up myself and uninterestingly peering around the room. There were a couple of filled bookshelves, a tea table I'd dragged in there because I'd enjoyed the view, and a writing desk; however, aside from that, the room was empty. With a bored sigh, I left the room and entered the hall, which was almost as stark as the room I'd just been in. Walking down the corridors, I would occasionally run into one of my men, who would greet me happily. However, as most of them were on the basement level conducting research, more often I ran into Reine's men who now, along with their purple get-up, had taken to wearing their dark masquerade masks. They would bow their heads to me out of respect, but would rarely speak to me. Which was fine, for their masked appearances made me a bit nervous.

As I reached my bedroom, I bypassed the pink, cutesy interior and lifted the window, stepping out onto the roof. Before shutting the window, I retrieved my pink parasol. Staring out at the distant Shizume City, I breathed in deeply and concentrating on my pink aura until warmth similar to early that day spread around me. Without a second thought, I leapt off the side of the roof and opened my parasol. Gripping it for dear life, I slowly opened my eyes and watched as the wind blew me quickly away from my and Reine's estate and toward the city like a feather in the wind. Occasionally, I had to land on a tree and leap up again to gain momentum; however, for the most part I was able to glide my way into the city. It was both exhilarating and horrifying.

I giggled at how preposterous this whole thing was as I sailed above the buildings. "I'm flying… Well, floating I suppose, but that's still pretty crazy, especially with a parasol as my parachute."

And then I spotted my target and immediately closed my parasol to drop rather ungracefully on top of a nearby building. Crawling to the side of the building I'd landed on, my grin spread as I read the words just above the door: HOMRA.

But just as quickly as my excitement had grown at the possibility of new leads in our mission, it succumbed to fear as my eyes dropped to a tall red haired male leaning against HOMRA bar, a cigarette lazily hanging from his lips, and his deep amber eyes trained on me. And in one quick motion, I flung myself back, heart hammering against my chest and face flushed.

Day 1: I was caught.

* * *

 **Thank you everyone for the sweet reviews: it was so nice to come on here and see so many people have favorited and followed this story, and that I had reviews! I cannot begin to explain how happy it made me. I'm hoping I can update faster than once a month (haha). I really like the idea that I have for this and I hope it looks fairly interesting so far! I promise it will get a bit faster and not stuck on one day once I get out of this exposition-y faze.**

 **What do you think of Alayna? Of Reine? Do they have interesting personalities? Are you curious what exactly their "mission" is? I hope I haven't made it too obvious…**

 **Again – thank you so much! I would love more reviews/favorites/followers if you enjoy this so far!**


End file.
